


Holiday cheer

by AmberEyedLover, SuskaS



Series: Sauna series [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Sauna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuskaS/pseuds/SuskaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli is away, back home in Finland, leaving Adam to himself at home...Nothing can go wrong or change much...can it, It's nearly Christmas and Adam finds himself having the perfect gift idea for his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday cheer

**Author's Note:**

> AmberEyedLover:"say the first thing whivh comes to mind ^^ I wanna right a new fic wqith Adam and Sauli"  
> Me:"Building a sauna.. That probably came first in my mind cause of that DNA interview

‘’Fuck…’’ Throwing the bits of paper down, I watched as they scattered across the flooring, floating slightly on the breeze coming in through the open window, I had no idea what I was doing or how it even came to this, but now I was sat confused, surrounded by piles of wood and different pipes and other bits of things which I had no clue what they were for.

I had no one to ask.

The one person, who would know what to do, maybe was my love…my best friend…my Sauli.

Groaning slightly, my fingers itched towards my phone which laid discarded to my left, wanting to pick it up and call him but I knew I couldn’t, the international calls had failed to go through yet again and Sauli’s connection on his laptop wasn’t always the best so it made contact hard, the time zones difficult. 

‘’Adam…dude are you home?’’ Hearing a voice called out, I turned and glanced towards the doorway and leaned back slightly.  
‘’In the back bathroom’’ I called back out before footsteps echoed out on the wooden flooring which was throughout the house as I turned back to the paper scatted around and ran a hand through my hair.  
‘’Ha dude what the hell is going on?’’ Glancing up to see Tommy leaning against the doorway, I shrugged slightly as he pushed away from the door frame and walked in and dropped down beside me, ‘’I know you said you would love to build one but I never actually thought you would , you know’’ He grinned and I laughed slightly before pushing him playfully.  
‘’I wanted too, anyway I love them just as much and there isn’t any decent places around LA which leaves us with privacy’’ I told him as he nodded.  
‘’So you have everything and just happen to have a massive empty room attached to the bathroom, what the hell are you doing just sat here?’’ Tommy asked confused before humor twinkled in his eyes.  
‘’I have no fucking clue baby’’ I sighed and looked over at him, ‘’I think I might have to bring in a professional’’ I finally admitted as he laughed and clapped slightly.  
‘’Come on, let’s grab a coffee and search the net for someone good’’ Tommy said before standing, his hand stretched out which I took and let him help me to my feet.  

Three hours of searching and countless cups of coffee and tea we had finally found someone good enough who had fitted many rooms before and was Finnish born too, grinning to myself I couldn’t help but bounce in my seat slightly as I waited for Tommy to come off the phone with him. 

Stepping out the kitchen, I walked out in to the open planned hallway and lounge before I dropped down on to the couch and opened my laptop off, fingers moving across to sign in to Skype before I lowered it again and brought a word page up which I had been using to write some new material down.

‘’Hey Adam, im going to go out and get some dinner, want me to get you something?’’ Tommy called out a while later,  
‘’Mhmm, something with lots of shit in’’ I mumbled out to him as he laughed,  
‘’what about your diet?’’ Tommy asked and I shrugged slightly as I sang the few lines back through my head and nodded softly once I was happy it sounded right.  
‘’Screw my diet, it’s the holidays’’ I told him as I finally pulled my eyes away from screen and turned to see Tommy pulling his jacket on, ‘’did the plumber say when he will here?’’ I asked and Tommy nodded.  
‘’About an hour and half maybe two depending on his first job so thought I would grab dinner and get back before he turns’’ Tommy told me with a smile which I returned.  
‘’You’re the best Tommy-Joe’’ I told him as he laughed, head shaking as he walked towards the door.

Letting the silence fall around me again, I brought Skype up and looked over my contacts to see Sauli’s contact name still as offline, sighing to myself I went back to working until the smell of fast food drifted past and I turned to see Tommy sat beside the table on the floor smiling at me as I laughed.  
‘’How long have you been sat there?’’ I asked him as he shrugged.  
‘’About ten minutes, I understand why Sauli teases you about getting creases’’ Tommy laughed before holding out a paper bag.

Eating dinner together, mindless chatter filled the space while I worked and talked with Tommy about what was going on in both of our lives since we had come of the tour and about how he was doing with his girlfriend as I remember him saying how it had been rocky for a while.  
‘’I’ll get it’’ Tommy told me as the doorbell followed with a soft knock, nodding to him I stretched slightly and leaned back against off the couch before a ringing started on the laptop and I turned to see a call coming through from Sauli, grinning to myself, I leaned back and quickly pressed accept.

‘’Moi Adam’’ Sauli smiled out brightly to me as his image appeared on my laptop screen.  
Moi baby’’ I grinned back before frowning, ‘’why are you awake for its gone 2 in the morning there’’ I spoke out before I watched him shrug slightly, eyes turning to look off the screen as he nodded.  
‘’Hyvää yötä’’ He spoke out before turning to the screen again and smiled brightly again ‘’I couldn’t sleep’’  
‘’Adam’’ Turning I looked towards Tommy, ‘’plumbers here’’ He winked and I smiled before nodding.  
‘’Moi Tommy’’ Sauli called out as Tommy grinned before waving slightly  
‘’Hey Sauli’’ He spoke back before stepping a little closer, ‘’don’t worry, im taking care of your man for you’’ He winked as Sauli laughed before saying something back in Finnish. ‘’so im going to explain everything to the guy while you two catch up’’ Tommy told me and I nodded with a smile before turning back to my baby.  
‘’Plumber…is everything Okays Adam?’’ Sauli asked and I nodded.  
‘’Everything’s fine just got a leaky pipe in the bathroom’’ I told him hoping that he would believe the lie before he nodded, sighing softly I moved slightly on the couch, ‘’I miss you’’ I told him honestly and I watched as the look in his eyes changed as he leaned forward and sighed gently.  
‘’I miss you too Adam but I will be home soon, two more weeks and I will be home with you for Christmas’’ He smiled and I nodded.  
‘’I can’t wait, im actually counting down the days, got an app too’’ I grinned as I unlocked my iPhone and held it up to the camera so that Sauli would be able to see it, which he did as he started to laugh.  
‘’You are silly Mr. Lambert’’  
‘’No, im not baby, im just a guy in love missing his boyfriend’’ I grinned back to him as he shook his head and ducked slightly as a blush spread across his cheeks and he yawned, ‘’Sauli you should go sleep, its late baby and I know you have things to do with Katri tomorrow’’ I said as he nodded and smiled softly.  
‘’She says hello’’ He told me and I grinned, ‘’I think we are going to be going around Helsinki…’’  
‘’Sorry to interrupt Mr. Lambert’’ Turning I saw the plumber and I shook my head slightly,  
‘’No it’s fine sorry, I will be right with you’’ I told him as he nodded and headed back down to where the bathroom was.  
‘’Go sort the pipe out Adam and I will sleep’’ Sauli told me and I sighed slightly before nodding.  
‘’Im glad you called baby I was starting to go crazy not being able to be in touch’’ I chuckled softly as Sauli smiled.  
‘’Me too Adam, I love you’’ He spoke out and I felt my heart swell slightly as I smiled.  
‘’Love you too baby now go get some sleep and I will talk to you soon’’ I told him as he nodded.  
‘’Hyvää yötä Adam’’ Sauli said as he raised his hand up slightly and I done the same.  
‘’Hyvää yötä Sauli now go sleep’’ I winked out at him as he laughed softly and nodded, blowing him a kiss I watched as his screen cut out and I signed out with a sigh before closing my laptop down and stood, stretching slightly, I turned and quickly headed down in to the bathroom where the guy and Tommy was stood talking, a length of pipe in his hands before they turned to look at me.

‘’How is everything going’’ I asked as I walked closer and Tommy ran his hand through his hair slightly,  
‘’the pipe work which is to connect the pipes to the mains is the wrong size and make’’ The plumber told me, his accent thick as I nodded  
‘’what does that mean?’’ I asked confused slightly,  
‘’I can’t connect the piping up today but I can lay and connect all the other pipe work but the mains will have to be done in a few days once I have the right pipe’’ He told me and I breathed out slightly.  
‘’But it will be finished within two weeks right?’’ I asked and the guy chuckled softly and nodded.  
‘’Of course Mr. Lambert, I will start on the pipes first thing in the morning, I estimate that most of the piping will be completed by late afternoon tomorrow and you should be able to start putting up the wooden panels, I assume that they are the correct type of wood for the room you want?’’ He asked and I nodded.  
‘’Yes, over the past year I have come to terms with what wood is the best to use to with hold the constant heat and steam’’ I told him as he smiled.  
‘’Great, I will be back at 9 tomorrow to start’’ The plumber told me as he picked his things up and tucked the pipe under his arm.  
‘’I’ll show you out’’ Tommy said as he past, his hand patting my arm with a smile before I was left alone in the room again and I smiled to myself, it was going to turn out perfect.

.o0o.

‘’This is hell’’ I muttered out as I looked over the panels and the directions.  
‘’Dude just chill it can’t be that bad’’ Tommy said as he took the paper out my hands and looked down at it, slowly his face fell in to confusion before he frowned, ‘’okay I have no idea, isn’t that plumber guy due back any time soon?’’ He asked as I nodded.  
‘’Yeah, he managed to find the right pipe so he can connect it to the mains’’ I told him as I walked closer and peered over his shoulder at the paper again,  
‘’Then ask him, im sure he knows what to do’’ Tommy laughed before shoving me away playfully and walked over to where we had dragged chairs in and sat down.  
‘’You’re right, I mean Sauli’s back in a 6 day’s time, we have plenty of time to give it a test run to make sure everything is working and that it goes to the right temperature like you are meant to once its been finished’’ I rambled off as I looked around and went through different check lists in my mind. 

~

‘’Adam honey’’  
‘’In the back mom’’ I called back as her voice rang out, ‘’no just push it in…owe shit Tommy that hurt’’ I told him as he chuckled softly  
‘’Sorry, its just tight, didn’t mean to hurt you’’ He told me and I shook my head slightly and grinned,  
‘’Well just be careful next time, I would like for my body to be in working condition for when my boyfriend comes home’’ I told him before footsteps stopped and I glanced up to see mom stood in the door way staring at us before she laughed and rested her hand over her chest.  
‘’Oh boys if only you could see yourselves’’ She said and I glanced down at Tommy as he looked up at me before we both turned back to her again,  
‘’Its nice to see you again Leila’’ Tommy spoke as she smiled and nodded towards him,  
‘’And you too Tommy-Joe but when Adam said you were helping him out with a few things around the house, I never expected this’’ She laughed and I shook my head before I turned back and pushed the panel in slightly more until it clicked in to place with the other.  
‘’Thank fuck for that’’ I breathed out as I quickly climbed down the ladder and over to where she was stood and kissed her cheek, ‘’Sorry mom’’ I told her as she raised her eyebrow at my wording.  
‘’Accepted but now what on earth is going on in here? I thought you were going to turning this room in to a place for washing?’’ She asked and I grinned brightly.  
‘’I was but then I remember a conversation I had with Sauli one night when we were laid in bed and I remember saying how it would be nice if we could actually go to a sauna together somewhere without being in the public eye all the time, you know for some privacy and the I thought, shit…the room joined to the bathroom is the perfect size and Sauli is back home and if just all fitted in to place and here we are and it will make the perfect Christmas present for him because I have no idea what to get him’’ I laughed as she rolled her eyes but smiled.  
‘’That boy won’t know what has hit him when he gets back’’ She said and I nodded.

‘’Shit’’ Turning to look towards Tommy, I couldn’t help but laugh as he shook his hand out and glared over at me.  
‘’Shut it Lambert’’ He growled before he moved his hand up and covered his thumb with his lips.  
‘’Be careful honey’’ mom said as she walked over and I shook my head slightly, hearing a knock on the door, I headed out the room and back through the bathroom before I headed over to the front door and answered it, a smile on my face as I saw the plumber.  
‘’You couldn’t of come at a more better time’’ I chuckled as I let him in and closed the door behind him again as a loud crash rang through and he chuckled.  
‘’Let me guess, trouble with the panels?’’ He asked and I grinned sheepishly before nodding to him again, ‘’that’s fine, I can do all that for you and I won’t charge’’ He told me.  
‘’Oh thank you’’ I laughed before we headed back in.

~

‘’That seemed so easy…’’ I trailed off a few hours later after the plumber had left, the pipe work finished and the panels all connected and benches finished off.  
‘’Well we aren’t all clever in other places apart from music Rockstar’’ Tommy laughed as we sat down and glanced around the room, ‘’it looks so different now’’ he chuckled and I agreed.  
‘’I can’t wait until he’s home and sees it’’ I grinned out, hands together  
‘’So you going to try it out and get it all broken in so…hell I have no idea how these things work’’ Tommy laughed.  
‘’Yeah, but I have to go find the box which has all the rocks in first, I brought them ages ago and hid them away so Sauli wouldn’t find them’’ I laughed as Tommy stood again,  
‘’That’s cool, I would stay but I promised that I would go meet up with Ashley Brian to jam for a bit’’ Tommy chuckled and I smiled brightly,  
‘’Tell them I said hello’’ I said as I stood and we walked out through the house again. Opening the door, I returned his hug and watched as he left again before I closed the door up.

Heading upstairs and in to the spare room, I fell to my knees and pushed myself under the bed and started to move things around before my fingers touched against a wooden box, grinning to myself as I pulled it out and sat up on my knees again as fingers undone the clasp and pushed the lid open. Staring down at the black stones, I picked one up and ran my fingers over the smooth surfaces with a smile before I replaced it again and headed back down to the room.  
‘’Mom’’ I called out as I glanced around the lounge and kitchen before I headed back down to the bathroom and inside to see her in the other room, smiling as I walked through, I walked over to the bench and placed the box down before turning to see her finishing off the stand which held the stones. ‘’You don’t have to do that’’ I told her as she smiled over at me,  
‘’It’s the most I can do to help out Adam and plus you had put it together wrong, it would’ve collapsed once you put the stones on and you forgot to leave room for the pit under it.’’ Mom said and I blushed slightly before nodding.  
‘’Oh, I know the plumber done some of it so that we could use a wood burning stove instead of any other because I know Sauli would love that, so most of the gases which is bad is routed out through a chimney’’ I told her as I pointed just behind where it was to a pip which ran up the corner of the wall and then out through the wall itself. ‘’That was where an old air vent was so it was’’ I told her as I picked the box of stones up and walked over and started to place them on the top part of the stove.  
‘’Im glad, you really have thought about everything needed haven’t you’’ Mom asked and I nodded with a grin,  
‘’Of course…I admit I had a little help from Katri’’ I laughed as I placed the last stone on top. ‘’she was the one who told me what wood was the best to burn too so it didn’t give of any nasty fumes’’  
‘’Do you have plenty of wood?’’ Mom asked and I nodded,  
‘’Yeah in the bathroom if you remember was a big alcove if you remember but now its been turned in to a wood pile, looks pretty nice too, and I know where I can go for more any time we need it and plus this room was also perfect because of being connected to the bathroom, we can shower and come straight in and then shower afterwards again and not have to walk a bit to do it.’’ 

Standing up, I picked the box up again and walked back to the door and leaned through to place the box on the counter before I turned and smiled at the room, it looked perfect and met every single idea which I had, had for the room.

Walking back over to where mom was next to the stove with some wood, I picked another piece up before opening the little door and put it inside, ‘’It’s quite clever actually, I mean the inside is coated with this fire proof stuff so that the wood on the outside will be fine.’’ I told her as she smiled,  
‘’so it’s like when you started a fire in a metal bucket in your bedroom when you were in high school?’’ Mom asked and I blushed before nodding as I remember the incident.  
‘’Pretty much yeah, but that wasn’t on purpose, it was for some science fair if I remember’’ I grinned before I finished putting the wood inside and looked around, ‘’thanks’’ I grinned out to her as she handed a box of matches over,  
‘’Im going to head home and check that your brother hasn’t set the house on fire yet’’ She chuckled before leaning over and kissed my cheek, ‘’you going to be okay?’’ She asked and I nodded softly with a smile,  
‘’Of course, I was going to light this and leave it for about 20 minutes for it to smoke out all the chemicals before checking on the heat to make sure it builds up high enough’’ I told her as we stood again and quickly hugged.

‘’Don’t forget that you are coming over Christmas day night for dinner’’ Mom told me as we stood at the door and I smiled,  
‘’I know, I wouldn’t forget that, I think Sauli is going to make those meatballs of his you love so much’’ I smiled out to her as she laughed.  
‘’I can’t wait, give him a kiss for me when he’s home’’ Mom told me as she kissed my cheek again and I opened the door,  
‘’I will do and thanks for coming over mom’’ I told her as she left, watching as she got in to her car and pulled away, I waved slightly until I couldn’t see her and closed the door again, locking it, I headed in to the kitchen and grabbed the small bucket I had also brought and filled it with cold water before I headed down to the bathroom and through to the sauna where I sat down beside the stove and started to slowly dip each stone in and checked them through for any cracks.

Twenty minutes later and only 2 stones less, I lit the wood inside and closed the little door before I grabbed the bucket and headed back out in to the bathroom and pushed the door closed, the soft click telling me that it was shut firmly before I looked at the small monitor on the wall to see the slight change in the room temperature, smiling to myself, I placed the bucket down and headed over to the bag which sat on the counter top and opened it before taking out two white robes, letting my fingers smooth over the softness for a while, I hung them up and headed out in to the kitchen to start cooking myself a small meal.

.o0o.

‘’Adam im home’’ Hearing his voice, I bit my lip and grinned brightly before I headed out the kitchen to see him stood near the closed door, a frown on his face before he turned to see me and smiled brightly before his eyes fell over the robe which I was wearing and then the wine bottle in my hand. ‘’what’s going on’’ He asked and I chuckled softly as I walked closer as he came down and kissed his cheek. ‘’Follow me’’ Igrinned out to him before I turned and started to walk down to the bathroom,  
‘’Adam im tired’’ He told me before a few seconds went past and Sauli’s footsteps echoed mine and I grinned as I stopped outside the bathroom and pushed the bottle of wine in to the bucket of ice I had sat on the small table outside before I turned to face him.  
‘’That smell…I know it but I can’t place it’’ He told me as I nodded and walked closer, my hands slowly trailing up his arms to his jaw where I pulled him in to a soft kiss,  
‘’Close your eyes for me baby’’ I whispered to him as I pulled away and smiled,  
‘’Adam im tired, the jet lag’’ Sauli told me again and I nodded,  
‘’I know baby but do this for me, you won’t regret it I promise’’ I told him softly as he sighed and finally closed them. ‘’thank you baby’’ I grinned out before I took his hand and turned, pushing the bathroom door open, I softly led him inside before I pushed and closed the door again.  
‘’Adam why is it so warm?’’ Sauli asked and I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing as I walked back around and softly touched his chest with my finger tips before I started to slowly undo the buttons on his jacket and pushed it off down his arms, ‘’you’re not going to tell me are you’’ Sauli asked and I chuckled softly, _  
_‘’Not just yet baby, but just trust me’’ I told him softly as he smiled and nodded, trailing my hands down to the bottom of his top, I started to slowly lift it before his arms raised and I pulled it up over his head and placed it down on the counter with his jacket.

Finally stripped down to his boxers, I pulled my robe of and placed it on the hook beside the door and took his hand again and stepped forward to the second door, my eyes glancing over the monitor before I pushed the door open and led him in, a soft breath leaving his lips at the hotter warmth as I closed the door behind him again. __  
‘’Adam…’’He trailed off and I bit my lip slightly as I pressed a kiss to his shoulder,  
‘’You can open your eyes now baby’’ I whispered to him as he shook his head slightly, grinning, I walked around him and towards the stove where I picked the ladle up and poured some water on to the rocks to create a bit more steam at the same time as I heard Sauli gasp loudly.

Turning, I looked towards him to see his eyes wide as he took in everything around him, glancing around the room at the small tea light candles and led lights, I smiled before turning back to look towards him as he turned to look towards me.  
‘’You…you done this’’ He asked and I chuckled softly before I walked over and took his hands in mine,  
‘’It’s all for you baby, merry early Christmas’’ I grinned before I noticed how his eyes had started to water.  
‘’I can’t believe you done this love’’ Sauli whispered out as his thumbs ran over my hands and I smiled softly, ‘’it’s perfect’’ _  
_‘’I hoped you would like it, I know how you miss your sauna’s back home and the ones around LA hasn’t enough privacy for us and most use gas or electric heaters so I wanted to make something personal for you, but I can’t take all the credit, Katri helped with picking the right wood and a few other things too’’ I told him as he smiled and lent forward, his lips brushing mine softly before he pulled away again.

Leading him up to the top bench, I let his hand go before returning to the stove and poured some more water on to the rocks before I turned back and walked back up to where Sauli was laid, his eyes meeting mine with a smile as I sat down and he slowly moved before laying his head on top of my thigh as I moved one of my hands on to his chest to tangle with his fingers as I laid our hands over his beating heart.  
‘’Thank you my love’’ Sauli told me and I smiled before nodding.  
‘’You don’t need to thank me baby, I wanted to do this for you’’ I told him softly as he smiled and closed his eyes. _  
_Watching him for a while, I smiled at the slow feeling of his heart beats and at the calm, peaceful look on his face before I reached my other hand up and started to slowly and softly trail my fingers through his hair which tugged Sauli’s lips up in to a smile as he gave my hand a soft squeeze on his chest. Resting my head back against the wall, I closed my own eyes as I let the warmth of the room and Sauli’s body next to mine surround me comfortably.

‘’I was thinking, once we are finished in here that we can go and shower before dressing in the robes and sit down to the dinner which is slow cooking in the oven and have a couple glasses of wine before heading to bed for an early night and cuddle’’ I said softly a while later as I opened my eyes and looked down at Sauli as he shifted and opened his eyes to meet mine again with a smile. __  
‘’That sounds wonderful Adam’’ He told me before I moved and slowly lent down and let my lips brush over his before I pulled away again and pressed a kiss to his forehead. ‘’what have you cooked’’ Sauli asked softly and I grinned,  
‘’It isn’t much, just something light because I knew that I wanted to bring you in here first so it’s chicken in a light mushroom sauce with rice and then for desert, I got mom to show me how to make this soft flan thing which has a lot of fruit with it’’ I told him as he laughed softly. **__  
**‘’It sounds amazing Adam, you have really out done yourself’’ Sauli told me softly as I grinned and leaned down again, my lips pressing against his before I pulled away and sat back as he pushed himself up and rubbed at his eyes slightly. Watching as he stood and walked to the stove, I ran my own fingers through my hair and smiled as he poured water over the rocks again before going around and turned off the small led lights so only the candles were flicking in the steam before he walked back and smiled. ‘’This is just the perfect holiday present’’ He told me as I nodded and held my hand out to him again which he took and climbed back up beside me, a hand resting on my thigh softly as he pressed a kiss to my shoulder. ‘’Merry early Christmas Adam Lambert’’ He whispered with a smile as he tucked himself against my side as we settled back in to the warmth and silence of the room again.


End file.
